Playing Along
by sdl90
Summary: When Rachel decides to go off script and improvise, will he play along?


Rachel _never_ did anything like this, yet here she was at a bar in Manhattan on a Friday night drinking a Sex on the Beach with Santana Lopez of all people. If a 16 year old Rachel Berry saw the 21 year old Rachel Berry in that moment, she'd be completely shocked by the whole situation.

"God, you look hot, Berry. If you swung my way, I'd take you to the back right now and have my way with you," Santana said unabashedly, sipping on her Cosmo. Sixteen year old Rachel Berry _really_ would have been shocked by that statement.

"You don't think I overdid it?" Rachel asked, blushing at Santana's compliment. Santana took in Rachel's appearance. From her head to her feet she was dressed like a sex kitten. Her hair was tousled in a 'I-want-you-to-fuck-me-and-pull-my-hair' kind of way, her eyes were smoky while her lips were plump and red, her top was a shimmery deep purple corset that really worked to accentuate her smaller breasts, her black skirt, in usual Rachel Berry fashion, was shorter than necessary and showed off practically every inch of her toned legs while hugging every curve it touched in perfection. Then there were her shoes. These were special shoes that only came out of the closet when Rachel _really_ wanted to get some. They were, as Santana crudely referred to them, 'fuck me' stilettos. They had never failed her in the past. Every time she wore them, she got exactly what she was after. Rachel knew that tonight would be no different.

"It's a little sluttier than usual, but I like it," Santana replied waggling her eyebrows at her. "Ya know Berry, you have come a long way since high school. Who knew all it took was a move to New York to finally get you out of those animal sweaters and knee socks?"

Rachel blushed again. "Well this isn't exactly my every day attire. You know that."

"I know. But even on an average day you still dress better than you did in high school. I guess we have Kurt to thank for that. I don't know why he didn't start sooner." Santana slammed back the remaining bit of her drink and leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention. Rachel sat there just staring at Santana wondering how she ended up here. They hated each other in high school. On more than one occasion Rachel had secretly wished Santana would fall off a cliff but now she was her closest female friend.

Rachel assumed it had everything to do with Santana's move to New York. Once she got out of the generally sexually oppressive environment of Lima and moved to a city with every type of person imaginable she finally made her exit from the closet and never looked back. She seemed so much happier and was overall much nicer to everyone. She was still a snarky bitch, but when it came to people she really cared about, she was the best confidant anyone could have. Rachel had to admit she was very surprised the day she ran into Santana on the subway. The last she had heard of her former New Directions teammate was that she had decided to take a year off to travel before going to college. Apparently her travels had led her back to New York and she decided to stay, the allure of the city just being too great. Rachel completely understood what she meant. She had been in the city for over four years now and was still just as enamored with it as she had been the first time she had arrived Junior year of high school.

Rachel had no idea that her chance encounter with Santana would lead to one of the greatest friendships she would ever have. While Rachel still kept in touch via Facebook and phone calls with Mercedes and Tina and sometimes even the others in glee, she didn't see them regularly. They had all grown apart over the years. Being one of the few people Santana knew in the city, she couldn't help but finally become a true friend to her former enemy. So now she was here in a bar near Santana's place dressed kinda like a slut.

"This bartender is ridiculous! My rack is way better than that chick's yet he's been ogling _her_ all night. I just want another Cosmo, damn it!" Santana leaned away from the bar in a huff and turned back to Rachel who was chuckling slightly.

"Would you relax? We have all night," Rachel said gripping her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

She rolled her eyes. "I just wantz ta get mah drink on. I don't feel anything yet and the plan was to get shit-faced tonight and hook up. How can I do either of those with an empty glass?" she said flipping her glass upside down to demonstrate the lack of liquid.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana went back to trying to gain the bartender's attention as Rachel scanned the room. There was a pretty equal share of men and women there. Most of the patrons were quite attractive and all of them seemed to be having a stellar time. That's when Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and came face to face with one of the very attractive faces that filled the room.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if maybe I could buy you a drink," the man said bluntly as he sat next to Rachel. While she was flattered she wasn't really interested. Yes, the plan _was_ to get shit-faced and hook up but she had a particular partner in mind; this man was not him.

"I'm flattered but no thank y-"

"Come on, just one drink and I promise, if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone," the man said, cutting Rachel's rejection off.

"Really, thank you but no." Just then she spotted him, the particular partner she wanted to have fuck her senseless. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink then moved to the back corner of the room. Rachel tried hiding herself not wanting to draw his attention just yet. She had seen him here a few times before and had wanted him so bad each time. She somehow knew he'd be here again tonight so of course she had to show up to find him. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said to the man still trying to convince her to let him buy her a drink. "Santana, watch my purse. I'll be back later!" Rachel said to her friend cheerily.

"Good luck!" Santana shot back as Rachel made her way over to the object of her desire. For some reason she was nervous. She never felt this nervous, not even when she had her life-determining Juilliard audition. She knew she had that in the bag. Rachel wasn't so sure about this.

The man sat in the back corner of the bar, chatting with a friend when Rachel walked up uneasily to him. She knew she looked hot but her confidence was still wavering. What if he rejected her like she rejected Drink Man back at the bar?

"Hi there," she said meekly. She internally berated herself for how lame that came out. "What are you drinking?" she asked, ready to get the next round for him.

"Jack and Coke," he said as he smiled at her and Rachel felt her knees go weak and her panties get wet. "Care to join me for one?" he asked casually.

"Sure," Rachel said in a small voice as she sat down on the armchair across from him. _Pull yourself together, Rachel! You are an attractive 21 year old woman now! You are confident!_ Rachel yelled in her head. Suddenly her entire mood shifted.

"So what's your name?" the man's friend asked as he moved in his seat.

Before she could change her mind, Rachel blurted out, "Lea. My name is Lea." This was part of her plan, but now that it was in motion, she kinda wished she had just gone with her real name. Improvisation was one of her worst skills and she really needed to work on it which was part of her reason for doing this. Rachel figured she could have seen herself as a Lea in another life.

Her reason for being in that corner seemed somewhat taken aback by her name. It was almost like he didn't seem to believe her. Even if that was the case, he went along with it. "Well, Lea, it's nice to meet you." The man stuck his hand out to shake hers and Rachel daintily placed her tiny hand into his very large one. "Lea is a lovely name."

Rachel felt more at ease now. He seemed to be going along with her new improvised plan, even if he didn't realize it. "Thank you. So if you don't mind my asking, what are your names?"

The other man answered first, "Jackson and this is my buddy-"

"Cory!" Rachel's man shouted before his friend could say his name for him. Jackson looked thoroughly confused by this but Rachel honestly wasn't paying much attention to him. She could only stare at Cory.

"That's a nice name," Rachel offered, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's also-" Jackson began before Cory kicked him in the shin accidentally causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Cory turned to look at his friend. "Sorry man, why don't you go over to the bar and get some ice for that." His eyes widened like he was trying to convey a hidden message to his friend and Rachel couldn't help but smile. Cory apparently wanted some alone time with Rachel, well, Lea anyway. The slightly injured Jackson finally got the hint and limped over to the bar leaving Cory and Rachel alone together.

"So, Cory, what do you do?" Rachel asked lamely, again.

Cory looked contemplative for a moment before responding. "I'm…a firefighter," he said slowly. Rachel smiled at this. A firefighter? Really? She couldn't picture it.

"That must be a very rewarding line of work; helping save lives and such." Cory smirked at her. She could feel herself getting warmer under his gaze and suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind. "You know we have something in common with our jobs. We both know how to work a pole."

Jack and Coke sprayed everywhere and Cory coughed trying to get his body under control. Rachel could feel the Jack, Coke and spit on her legs and grabbed a napkin lying on the table to wipe it off. Even with the unfortunate spitting, she was still insanely attracted to this man.

"You're a…you're a stripper?" he asked incredulously. The look of disbelief on his face was almost comical…almost. Even though Rachel knew it wasn't true and would never be true, she felt offended that he didn't believe that she could be a stripper.

Rachel composed herself and determined that 'stripper', even if she was just pretending right now, was not the profession she wanted to give herself. So she came up with a slightly more reputable one. "I'm a burlesque dancer actually. There is a difference. Strippers take their clothes off while they dance. Burlesque dancers just dance with very little clothing on. It's much classier."

Cory laughed at this and Rachel felt offended yet again. "Do you have a problem with my profession?" Rachel asked haughtily.

"Not at all. I just can't picture it." Cory gave her body a once over and licked his lips quickly. Despite not believing her profession, Rachel could tell he clearly liked what he saw.

Rachel gave a wicked grin. "Maybe I could show you some of my dances some time? Like now, for instance." She said this all innocently but the dirtiest of thoughts flickered through her mind. Rachel wanted nothing more than to dig her 'fuck me' heels into Cory's back as he thrust into her and made her feel like she was exploding inside. Her panties got a little wetter at the thought.

Cory's eyebrow arched up and his jaw dropped slightly at the offer. He cleared his throat. "Like, _now_ now?" He looked around the bar not believing she wanted to do a burlesque dance in the middle of it.

Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Not _now_ now. I was thinking back at my place." She bit her lower lip in a sultry manner and looked up at Cory through her eyelashes. He shifted in his chair clearly physically uncomfortable. Rachel had a feeling it was due to his pants getting slightly smaller at all her implications.

Cory's jaw dropped yet again and he deadpanned, "Okay."

Rachel gave a slight smile and stood up. "Then why don't we head out?"

"Um, uh, I just need to…to use the bathroom first," he mumbled, standing awkwardly. "I'll meet you by the door." Turning slightly he brushed past Rachel and made his way down the back hall towards the men's room. As soon as he entered it, Rachel decided to throw caution to the wind and follow. Tonight was supposed to be about getting crazy, right?

She entered the men's room and found Cory leaning over the sink, head bowed, water dripping off his face. Rachel was beyond turned on. Without preamble, she sauntered up to the tall man, pushed him against the wall and began attacking his mouth with hers. He tasted delicious and his tongue felt fantastic as it fought hers for dominance. Cory had leaned into her easily, not wanting to fight her advances at all despite being in a public place in which anyone could walk in and catch them going at it.

Even with her five inch heels on, there was still at least a good eight inches height difference so Cory had to duck slightly to kiss her. Wanting to be a little more equal, Cory grabbed Rachel's ass, ran his hands down her thighs and lifted her up to get a better angle. She responded perfectly and wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his short brown hair.

As she pulled on his hair, he moaned into her mouth a little and she smiled against him. Cory pushed himself away from the wall, gripped Rachel by her thighs and carried her into the nearest stall. While it wasn't the classiest place to get fucked, it wasn't the worst either. The bar was known for their impeccable standards so even the men's stalls were very clean.

Rachel giggled as Cory slammed the stall door shut and locked it. He put her down so Rachel could remove her lacy black panties and Cory could grab a condom from his wallet. Before he could even register what was happening though, Rachel's hands were at his waist undoing his button and fly. She shoved his jeans down a little revealing his Family Guy boxers. She smirked a little as she looked into his face. Blush crept onto Cory's cheeks and he said quietly, "I didn't exactly think I'd be in this situation when I got dressed this morning."

Rachel giggled a little and went back to work. Without touching her skin to the bathroom floor - while they were known for cleanliness at that establishment, Rachel still didn't want to make contact with a men's room floor – Rachel knelt in front of Cory. Where there was a prominent bulge in his boxers before, there was now a full on tent from the anticipation of receiving a blowjob from the little vixen kneeling before him.

Cory looked down at Rachel and nearly came on the spot as he watched her free him from the Stewie covered fabric. Tentatively Rachel reached up and began stroking Cory. His hips jutted up slightly at her delicate touch and he leaned his head back against the stall wall. He wanted more but he didn't want to rush her. Cory considered himself lucky enough to even be getting what he was getting.

He looked down again at Rachel looking up at him. She looked like an angel sent from heaven for the sole purpose of giving him oral sex. Cory idly wondered if that thought were sacrilegious but as he watched Rachel look up at him innocently with her big brown eyes as she wrapped her delicious lips around him, he really could not care less. That sight alone was worth burning in hell for all eternity.

As Rachel took him into her mouth over and over again, all conscious thought escaped Cory's mind as he leaned his head back again. He just loved the feel of Rachel's tongue running over every bit of skin it could reach and how it felt to have her suck in her cheeks as she pulled away from him, only to bob her head back down again to repeat the action. As he felt himself hit the back of Rachel's throat he nearly screamed, "Oh my God, Lea!" Then all contact was gone.

Confused, Cory looked down at Rachel who looked up at him surprised. Then a flash of understanding crossed her beautiful features. She smiled, stood up and leaned into Cory, taking him in her hand and giving him a few good pumps. "I want you inside me," she panted before leaning up to kiss him. Without another word, Cory lifted Rachel again and assumed the same position they had been in upon entering the stall. He pushed her back against the opposite wall to help support her and gripped her thighs just above the knee. Slowly, almost painfully, he slid his large rough hands up Rachel's legs and shoved her skirt up finally revealing her womanhood. He could visibly see how wet Rachel was and Rachel could feel the reaction she was eliciting from him against her.

Cory looked up from what he considered to be the most beautiful pussy in the world and saw Rachel's beautiful brown eyes smiling at him. He had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. Without further delay he kissed her senseless, gripped himself and found his way into Rachel.

Rachel was no longer that prude little high school girl who only let her boyfriend get to second base after over three months of dating; she was well learned in the ways of sex now. But this sex was completely different from anything else she had ever experienced. Until tonight the idea of fornicating in public, in a men's bathroom stall, was the most taboo and disgusting thing Rachel could have imagined. Now in the moment however, she realized just how enticing it was. The danger of potentially getting caught, the unfamiliar setting, getting fucked against a wall…it was all so intriguing. It also felt fucking amazing!

"Oh fuck!" Rachel yelled out as Cory hit her spot. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she looked down to watch him slide in and out of her. He was big. Not just long, but like, thick too. Cory truly had a remarkable penis, not that Rachel had that much to compare against. She also realized there was a lack of a condom. In their haste to have sex, they both had apparently forgotten. Right then, it didn't really bother Rachel much. She _was_ on birth control after all.

She looked back up at Cory's face. His eyes were tightly shut and he was doing some epic things with his mouth. Watching him getting ready to fall apart was making Rachel's climax all that much closer. Cory hit her spot again and she let out a loud moan. It was when Cory moved his hand to rub his thumb over Rachel's clit however, that she finally exploded. Rachel literally saw stars as her eyes fell shut while she clenched and unclenched around Cory. Her entire lower half fluttered as Cory continued touching her clit as she rode out her orgasm. With a few more thrusts, he followed her with his own, spilling into her. That was when he realized he forgot the condom.

Chests heaving and breathing erratic, Cory pulled out of Rachel and lowered her to stand on the ground. "Shit, Lea, I'm sorry, I completely forgot…" he trailed off as Rachel waved her hands dismissively.

"It's okay," she breathed out as she reached for the panties she hung on the door. "I'm just as much at fault as you. Besides, I'm on birth control so chances of anything serious happening are slim."

"How long have you been on birth control?" Cory said rather loudly and somewhat annoyed as he fixed his clothing. Rachel raised her eyebrow at him. "Sorry, none of my business." He looked at the floor sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you still wanna get out of here?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Cory looked at her with a smile that reached all the way to his whiskey colored eyes.

"Definitely," he replied as Rachel unlocked the stall so they could leave the restroom.

Finn couldn't believe his luck. The day had started out just like any other. He got up, showered, went to work then came home. Only everything changed when he and his coworker Jackson headed out for drinks.

Almost as soon as they got to the bar the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked up and asked what he was drinking. He had a feeling this woman would make his day extraordinary and she totally did. Only…he could totally tell she was lying about who she was, well, maybe not lying but definitely putting on an act. He decided to humor her and even play along. So when she asked his name, before Jackson could ruin it, Finn screamed out the first name that popped into his head. He had no idea where Cory came from, but he kinda liked it. In another life he could have seen himself as a Cory even.

Jackson nearly ruined the act again until Finn "accidentally" kicked him in the leg hard but it worked to his advantage because he left to go get ice. Finn and the "burlesque dancer" totally hit it off and she even wanted him to go back to her place. He just had to go put his head back on straight from the ideas of burlesque dancing swimming in his brain. And that was when the night turned awesome.

Lea totally jumped Finn in the men's room at the bar. He had to admit it wasn't the place he really wanted to have sex with this girl but he wasn't protesting. Finn had _never_ had sex that way before. It was all kinds of amazing and he couldn't believe it was really happening to him. What made the night even better than awesome was when Lea asked if he still wanted to come over. Clearly he was getting _a lot_ more action that night.

Which was how he ended up in a taxi making out with the most beautiful and awesome woman he had ever met. The driver kept glancing back at the pair and making throat clearing noises but neither Finn nor Lea cared. They just wanted each other and they didn't care who knew it. Luckily for the cab driver, Lea's apartment was only a few blocks away. Honestly, they probably could have walked there but it would have made groping each other way more difficult.

Finn was quite "chivalrous" as Lea put it for paying the cab fare and she promised to make it up to him once they got upstairs. She lived on the third floor of a five floor walk-up and as she dug around in her wristlet, which she had grabbed from a friend before leaving the bar, for her key, Finn couldn't help but plant little kisses along her neck and shoulders as he rubbed her arms and ground his growing erection into her backside.

"If you don't stop that we're never going to get inside the apartment," Lea stated breathily as she let her head fall back so Finn could have better access to her neck.

"That's okay with me," he murmured quietly before placing more kisses along her hot skin. She nearly let him have his way with her again right there in the hall until they heard a door open to their right. Finn stopped his kisses and both turned to see what was happening.

A little, mean looking old lady poked her head out and glared at the couple standing a few yards away. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you heathens could wait to have sex until you get into the apartment. There are children that live in this building for heaven's sake!" With that she slammed her door shut and Finn and Lea burst into hysterics. Lea quickly found her key and opened the door.

No sooner was the door shut than Finn was assaulting Lea's flesh with his mouth again. Now that they were in the privacy of Lea's home the clothes began to fly. No lights were on so they couldn't really see where things were landing and they were kind of tripping on furniture as they made their way to the bedroom, but they finally made it.

Lea flicked the switch on and the pair could finally see each other fully naked. Finn still couldn't believe just how beautiful Lea's pussy truly was. She was like a fucking goddess! "You're like a fucking goddess," he said aloud. Lea blushed slightly, folding her hands in front of her. She looked at the floor and Finn moved forward to take her chin in his hand. He pushed her head up so she'd look at him. "You still have your heels on." They both looked down at Lea's feet and started laughing.

"If I take them off I'll be much shorter. Do you really want that?" she teased.

"I don't care if you're a Munchkin, I still want to fuck you eight ways from Sunday," he replied seriously. With that Lea stepped out of her heels and shrank five inches instantly. It was only then that she realized her feet were absolutely killing her. While her 'fuck me' stilettos made her look super fuckable they made her want to chop her feet off just to end the pain.

Finn made her forget all about her aching feet once his lips were on hers again. He scooped her up just as he had at the bar, only this time he sat down on the edge of the bed, Lea straddling his thighs. They just sat that way kissing each other for awhile before Lea finally started getting restless.

"Touch me, Cory," she said evenly as she stared into Finn's eyes. It seriously weirded him out that she called him Cory but he had to remember he was playing along. He had picked that name. Now he needed to own it.

"Okay," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her lightly one more time. He stood up, Lea still in his arms, then turned to place her onto the bed. He hovered over her for a moment just staring into her eyes. Suddenly everything changed. He didn't want to play along anymore. He wanted to be himself. Finn wanted to be Finn Hudson, not Cory Firefighter. He didn't just want to fuck Lea Burlesque-Dancer; he wanted to make love to Rachel Berry, his fiancé and the love of his life.

"Rachel," he started. He placed his hand on her face and she leaned into it.

"You broke character," she replied somewhat sadly. They both sat up and just stared at each other for a moment. Rachel broke the silence. "Thanks for playing along as long as you did. I honestly wasn't expecting my plan to work at all."

Finn looked into his future wife's eyes then leaned in to kiss her. "Anything for you." He gave Rachel his trademark lopsided grin then kissed her again. Rachel leaned back, Finn leaning forward to cover her body with his again. She ran her hands along her fiancé's back gently scratching his skin and working him into a frenzy. He kissed her neck some more, lightly sucking on the spot where shoulder and neck meet. Rachel knew there would be a mark there when all was said and done but she didn't care. It was just Finn's way of marking her as his and she couldn't be mad about him wanting everyone to know they belong to each other.

Finn ghosted his fingers down Rachel's abdomen as he continued sucking on her skin. He reached the area just above Rachel clit and just rested his hand their teasing her. "Come on, Finn! Stop it!" Rachel whined when Finn didn't continue. She needed some relief from all the crazy tension that was building in her body.

He smiled against her and as he pulled away from her, Rachel could swear she heard him mutter "I have a better idea". Finn sat up and moved himself down the bed. He waggled his eyebrows at Rachel playfully and she gave Finn a huge smile. Finn knew Rachel loved when he went down on her. He actually thought she enjoyed it more than intercourse. She'd never admit it but he knew it was true. Finn absolutely did not mind though. Ever since they had started dating again after Nationals Junior year, once their physical relationship had taken off nearly four months after _that_, he quickly learned to play Rachel's body like an instrument. He always got the best notes out of her when he took his time savoring her natural flavor.

Rachel and Finn kept eye contact the whole time Finn lowered his head between her legs. It wasn't until he did a quick swipe with his tongue up Rachel's slit that she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her hips jerked up at the contact and Finn had to splay his hand over Rachel's belly to keep her from moving so he could work.

Finn took another swipe with his tongue before using his fingers to spread her apart. She continued to try to jerk her hips but Finn was using enough force to keep her down. Beginning with his right index finger, Finn very slowly pushed it inside Rachel eliciting some serious moans from her. "Fuck, Finn! Please. Stop, torturing, oh God!" she moaned out as Finn inserted his middle finger and began brushing her walls.

Despite Finn's hand holding her down, Rachel was still able to move slightly. She pushed herself as far down as she could to get as close to Finn's face as possible. Rachel just wanted his mouth on her clit already; it was her favorite feeling in the world, though she'd never tell him that.

Continuing pumping his fingers in and out of her, Finn began to work Rachel's clit with his mouth. He licked the little nub gently and put varying amounts of pressure of it and sometimes he'd run his thumb over it just to trip Rachel up. He could feel that she was so close it was practically killing her but he wouldn't give her the sweet release she was seeking…not yet.

"Finn, why are you being so mean? Just, please," Rachel cried out when he stopped everything he was doing. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. That was what he was waiting for. He wanted her to watch him give her an orgasm.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said with a sexy deep voice that Rachel could never get enough of. She just shook her head in response and propped herself up a bit onto her elbows, biting her lower lip in that sexy way she does. Finn smiled lopsidedly as he placed his mouth back against Rachel. They held each other's eyes as Finn sucked her little buddle of nerves into his mouth and began humming. Rachel was so far gone she couldn't even tell what he was humming. It just felt _so_ good.

Rachel's body began shuddering as she felt her orgasm take hold of her. She gripped Finn's hand on her stomach as she felt her lower body clench and unclench rapidly. She could feel the wetness pour out of her as well as see it all over Finn's face. He continued licking and playing as she rode out the aftershocks. Once he felt her body go back to normal he removed himself from between her legs, wiped his mouth on his arm and crawled up the bed to lie beside Rachel.

"I love you," he said simply, pulling Rachel tightly against him and planting his lips on hers. He knew that was another thing she loved, tasting herself on his lips.

"I love you," she said back. They lied there in each other's arms staring at each other until finally Finn said, "So, a burlesque dancer?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I only came up with it to be witty, Mr. Firefighter. I mostly just wanted to say the thing about both of us knowing how to work a pole." She giggled at her own cleverness. "Also, thanks for spitting your drink all over me."

"Anytime babe," Finn said mockingly. They both laughed and Rachel kissed Finn gently. "How'd you come up with Lea?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. It just popped into my head. How did you come up with Cory?"

"Same. Should we be expecting Santana home anytime soon? I don't think she'll like that we had sex in her bed," Finn said propping himself up onto his side. He stared down at Rachel waiting for her to speak.

"We didn't have sex in her bed. You went down on me in her bed, but to answer your question, probably not. When I grabbed my bag from her she said she had gotten a text from a lady friend and that we could come back here. She thought it was kinda weird that we were role playing but whatever. I'm an actress, every moment is an opportunity to hone ones skills. Plus, it was really hot having sex with you in that bathroom."

"I couldn't agree more…and without a condom? How long have you been on birth control and why am I only finding out about this now?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"A few months. I needed to make sure it was well in my system before telling you. I wanted to surprise you, so, surprise!" Rachel replied giving Finn a big cheesy grin.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. How could he stay annoyed at his fiancé for wanting to surprise him with sex? He looked at Rachel with what she had deemed his 'I-want-sex' expression and said, "You know what we should do now?"

"Actually have sex on Santana's bed?"

"You read my mind." Rachel giggled as Finn rolled on top of her again and began kissing everywhere he could.

While Cory and Lea had started the evening off with a bang, Finn and Rachel ended it with an even louder one. They spent the whole night in Santana's room doing anything and everything that crossed their minds. They decided before they fell asleep that they'd have to buy Santana an entirely new bed and a new side table lamp as Finn had broken hers trying to get into a particularly interesting position but they fell asleep happy as ever. As much fun as Finn and Rachel had being Cory and Lea there was no one either of them wanted to be other than themselves. They were perfect that way.


End file.
